


A Lazy Saturday

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	A Lazy Saturday

It was noon on a Saturday and you and Gray were cuddled up in bed. Having only gotten up for the occasional trips to the bathroom.  
“I wish we could stay like this.” you said  
“I don’t see why we can’t” Gray said  
“Gray it’s noon and I’m hungry so either I have to get up or you’re getting up.”  
“I don’t mind getting up and getting food.”  
“It’s a sweet offer Gray but you’re warm and so you can’t leave and I really don’t want to get up.” Your stomach grumbled and Gray laughed before kissing the top of your head.  
“Well then I guess it’s a good thing I bought two boxes of cereal that I hid under the bed for such an emergency.”  
“Gray you didn’t!” you said laughing.  
“What, I fingered there was a good chance of this happen so I bought two boxes on my way home last night.” He turned over and reached down under the bed to grab both boxes. You both sat up and he handed you a box. You opened the box and rested you head on his chest as you grabbed a handful of cereal.  
“It’s official Gray Haddock you are the best and I’m so lucky to have you in my life.” you grabbing another handful of cereal. Gray sat down his box and wrapped his arms around you. You nestled in closer as Gray rested his head in the crook of your neck.  
“If you got me though luck then you must be a fucking miracle, you have made my life better and I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Gray said before he gently placed a kiss on your neck. You turned around to face him. He leaned into kiss you moving a hand to the back of your neck. You smiled as you kissed him back. After what felt like forever he pulled away “I love you so much sweetheart, you make the long hours at work easier and the lazy days off an adventure.” He moved his hand from your neck to your own hand. He ran a finger over the engagement ring he had given you months ago. “And I am thankful that you’re giving me the opportunity to make you feel the same.” You ran your hand through his bread.  
“Gray you already do.” you said trying to hold back the happy tears that were starting to form. Gray’s phone buzzed and he picked it up off the nightstand.  
Gray sighed, “As much as I would love to spend the rest of the day with you they need me back at the office for a few hours.”  
“It’s fine I’ll be here when you get back and it means that I’ll get out of bed.” Gray gets off the bed and at first you though he was going to get dressed but he walks over to the two bookshelves in your room and grabs some of your favorite books, grabbed the tv remote, x-box control, and placed them on the bed.  
“No you’re not getting up from here just because I can’t be lazy doesn't mean that you have to stop. I’ll get take out and wine on my way home and we’ll watch some anime here in bed when I get back,” Gray leaned into give you a quick kiss.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Gray said before starting to get dressed.


End file.
